


Apple Liquor

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius flees the Black Manor as at sixteen/seventeen and goes to the Potters'. James finds evidence of a Remus/Sirius relationship in his duffle bag. Shock and some other emotion ensues. Smut is not far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Hey Sirius, I got your owl. I'll see you soon, then. You're welcome here whenever you like. Remus is already here. -Prongs" James wrote in a careful, measured script. But before he had time to send Sirius's owl back, there was a knock on his window. He looked up to see Sirius on his broomstick, bag in tow. One eye was blacked and swollen. 

"Hey, I was just replying to your owl," James said cheerfully, opening the window. Sirius looked grave and James's face dropped. Something very, very bad had happened. 

"She threw me out." Sirius said, tossing his bag into a corner and placing his broom near James's bedroom door. He looked around the room. There was a cot already set up on the far wall. 

"Were you expecting me?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"No, Remus is here for the summer, as well." 

"Really?" He tried, but couldn't sound surprised. Remus had written to him and told him. 

"That looks like it hurts," said James, gently poking Sirius's black eye. Sirius flinched imperceptibly. 

"Yeah, well, that didn't help!" He screwed up his face against the pain. 

"Go see if my mum can do anything for it. I've got to clean up the room so we can fit another cot in here. Sirius let James's room and went down stairs, seeking Mrs. Potter. She had always been kind, and welcomed him into her large, beautiful house. Although, he did think she was rather suspicious, as he did have quite the reputation for making trouble. Then again, so did James. And James started cleaning up his room. Stowing his school items safely in his trunk, his parchment and already-mixed ink in his roll-top desk. Yelling "Accio clothes!" he gathered all his dirty laundry into the basket. James reached into his enchanted closet (which was full of what one needed at the moment, much like the room of requirement), and pulled out another cot. He set it up right next to Remus's. His room was large and could easily fit another bed, if Peter should happen to come by. But that was highly unlikely, as he was on holiday with his family. Lucky bugger. But at least James had his best friends with him. James tossed Sirius's bag across the room to his appointed bed, and the thing burst open, items strewn about the room. 

"Bloody hell," James cursed, looking at the mess. Then his eyes widened with curiosity and horror. 

"Bloody hell," it was a strangled whisper. Some of the items within his bag were normal enough; clothes, underwear, work robes, his quill and parchment, owl food. But there were other things that had landed on the floor that James had not expected to see. He started by repairing the bag, and began placing the most normal objects back into it. But he soon ran out of normal items. At his feet, lay a potions bottle, filled with something other than potion. He opened the bottle and dropped a bit of it on his hand. Lube. Well, he'd always known Sirius was a wanker. Across the room lay something black and leather that James had a sneaking suspicion he shouldn't touch, but did so anyway. His jaw dropped when he saw that it was a pair of leather underwear. He quickly dropped them back into the bag. After that complete shock, James thought nothing could now surprise him. Boy, was he ever wrong. The next thing he saw to pick up was a picture, laying face down on the floor. A picture was innocent enough to be carrying when leaving home. James flipped it over and got the shock of his life. The picture was of Remus, reclining on a bed, morning sunlight playing on his features, smiling at the photographer. The only catch: he was completely naked. The picture-Remus squealed and hurried to cover himself. Apparently this picture was for Sirius's eyes only. James placed the item back into Sirius's bag. This wasn't possible. Sirius and Remus? Together? Like THAT? He shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head, but he couldn't seem to. The images in his head of the two together aroused him. And then he wondered if they wouldn't want a double bed to share. Suddenly he snapped out of it, as Remus walked into the room. 

"Prongsey, What happened to Sirius?" 

He leaned up against the doorpost, hands in the pockets of his trousers. 

"I don't know. All I know is, his mother booted him. I think he'll be staying here quite a while." 

A little flash of happiness rolled over Remus's face, and James duly noted it to himself. 

"Your mum's fixing up his eye, Lets go talk to him." 

Sirius was in the kitchen of the Potter family, holding a poultice to his right eye. They had no house elves, and their kitchen was much smaller than that of Grimmauld Place, home of the Black family, but this house was more lived-in, cozier. Mrs. Potter, "in all her beautiful, raven-haired, voluptuous glory", as Peter had once described her (Personally, James thought it was quite creepy one of his best friends fancied his mum), stood at the stove, her unruly curls springing from her ponytail. 

"Hello boys." She smiled as Remus and James entered. 

"So, Padfoot," She called him by his nickname, though she didn't know the reason for which it was given, "are you going to tell us why you're here?" 

She sat down in a chair opposite him at the table. James and Remus took her lead and sat, staring intently at him. Sirius stared just as intently at the ground. Mrs. Potter reached out a loving hand and touched his arm, 

"it's okay. But I need to know." 

Sirius looked into her eyes, so full of compassion. He then looked right at Remus who stared back, tears welling in response to the fear and pain he saw in Sirius. 

"I wrote to Remus. And mother found out. She started ranting about half-breeds and mudbloods and blood traitors. But this time her rants went further. Apparently she was mad at my father that day, and took it out on me. She beat me. Blacked my eye. Kicked me while I was on the floor..." his voice was monotone as he spoke. "She was relentless. She used an unforgivable curse and forced me to tell secrets. I lay in a pool of my own blood afterward. My wand was still was in my pocket, but I couldn't move, as much as she had broken me. Finally, after a little while of just laying there, watching the puddle of my own blood grow, I was finally able to utter some healing spells. And I was finally ready to fly. I hurriedly shoved things in my bag. Things I needed, things I didn't want her to get her hands on. And so I ended up here." 

For minutes they sat in silence, letting the severity of these allegations sink in. Then, after a time of uncomfortable, pregnant silence, Mrs. Potter spoke up. 

"An unforgivable?" 

"Yeah. The Cruciatus curse." 

Remus let out a little gasp and James looked pale under his dark, messy hair. But a fire burned in Mrs. Potter's eyes. 

"No human being deserves to be treated so. You may stay here as long as you like. And I'll see to it your mother is reported-" 

Sirius stood quickly, dropping the poultice, 

"No! She'll know it was me who sold her out! No, please, Mrs. Potter, don't tell!" 

Prongs and Moony had never heard Sirius so upset or serious. Mrs. Potter had her misgivings about not reporting Mrs. Black to the Ministry, but she decided if it upset Sirius so, he knew something she didn't. And she knew how many enemies she would make for her family if she got Mrs. Black put into Azkaban. 

"As you wish, Padfoot." 

She smiled, hiding the thoughts behind her face. What if the Blacks came here, looking for their son? How long could she protect him, this charming, raven-haired youth? 

"I have to make supper. Go up to James's room, and try not to make too much trouble." 

She smiled kindly, rising turning back to her stove.

\----

James couldn't look at Sirius the same way, and not only because of his story. Also, because of what he had chosen to bring. `Things I didn't want her to find.' James could see the reason behind bringing the items. But the sheer fact that he had them... and that picture of Remus was unsettling.

\---

At supper, Sirius retold his story to Mr. Potter. He had the same reaction as all the rest. All Sirius really wanted was to lie in Remus's arms. He was tired and hurt. But that didn't happen with Marauders. Not in one of their houses. That would just be too weird. Back in James's room, after dinner, and after they heard the Potter parents go into their rooms, the three boys simultaneously sat up and began a plan. James felt like getting drunk, and Sirius couldn't deny that he needed something to loosen him up. Remus was undoubtedly against it at first, but peer pressure always got to him. James snuck downstairs under his invisibility and retrieved some of his father's apple liquor and shot glasses. 

"Hey, man, did you get it?" Said Remus as the door opened and closed all by itself. James proffered the glasses to his companions, shedding the cloak, and poured the liquor. 

"A Toast!" Said Remus, "To Mrs. Black. For being an overbearing, ugly bitch!" 

They toasted to Mrs. Black. They continued toasting until the bottle was almost half empty. Or half full, if you're an optimist. Sirius and Remus were beginning to be very relaxed in their not-so-subtle movements and approaches to each other. James, who had carefully not drunk as much as the other two, was calculating what would happen next. 

"Hey, Sirius, what exactly did you bring that you didn't want your mum to see?" James asked nonchalantly. 

"Now, to show you that, Prongsey, I'd have to kill you. But since you're my best friend..." 

He tossed the duffel bag to James, "I'll let you have a peak." 

Remus looked pale. He knew what Sirius had brought. He hoped James was really tolerant, or really drunk. 

"Moony! You scoundrel!" exclaimed James, "You gave Sirius a naked picture of yourself, but not me?" he said, trying to sound hurt. 

Remus blushed bright red, as his picture again squeaked and tried to hide itself with the bedclothes. 

"Yeah, well..." 

"That was the morning after the first night we ever-" Remus had put a hand over his mouth just in time. The liquor had worked it's magic on Sirius's tongue. 

"After you first what? After you first what?" James asked, bouncing. The alcohol was starting to go to his head. Moony wasn't fast enough this time. 

"Shagged!" said Sirius, laughing. 

James's eyes popped open and nearly fell out of his head. 

"Are you saying, you and Moony?" 

"Yes, that's exactly what he's saying, the big-mouth.... Not that that's such a bad thing sometimes..." he muttered, smiling slyly at Sirius who did the same. 

If it were possible, James was more shocked as his friends shared a passionate kiss. But there was something that made his stomach doing a flip. It was neither disgust, nor the alcohol. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He loved Lily, and Lily was definitely a girl. 

"Jim-boy, you want a kiss?" Said Sirius, laughing. 

His skin felt pleasantly warm and sensitive as Moony traced small, discrete circles on the back of hand with his finger. 

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out," Said James, watching the scene before him. 

Sirius shrugged, "Your loss." 

He pulled Remus down on top of him as he leaned back on the twin-sized cot James had put down. Suddenly, the world seemed to shift. The second cot had been fused with the one they were on. Sirius turned to James, who was stowing his wand. 

"Thanks for your hospitality, Jim." 

"Any time." James said, climbing into his bed. 

Remus and Sirius lay like that for a little while, one on top of the other, feeling their desire building, their pajama bottoms become constricting. Sirius arched his back, creating lovely friction between their burning erections, eliciting a gasp form Remus who pushed back, their fingers intertwined next to Sirius's head. Remus thrust against Sirius again and suddenly he felt he had too many clothes on. As if they were thinking the same things, the two boys soon stripped down to nothing. Forgotten, in his bed nearby, James watched them, his own body betraying his arousal. His head swam with alcohol and the heady smell of their sweat and sex. He couldn't help but touch himself. Skin-on-skin. The cool, damp air around them clung, seemed to stick in their lungs as they thrust against each other. Their breathing came quickly, shallow, and needing for oxygen. Remus slid down his lover's body, like a snake slithering backwards, and gave him a mischievous smile before taking the head of his aching cock inside his mouth. Sirius gasped, gripping Moony's shoulders, moaning. He latched on to his hair, trying to get more of that sweet, slick heat from the other boy's mouth. 

"Stop," he said as Remus started tracing small circles with his tongue, "if you don't I'm going to-" 

Suddenly there was a surprising lack of heat in his body, but it was quickly replaced with searing kisses rained all over his body. Taking control, Sirius flipped the two of them over, himself now being on top. His smile was feral, like that of an animal, as he fell into Remus's deep, amber eyes. Hot kisses raining down on each other, Sirius teasing Remus every so often, running a finger over his erection. 

"Quit fucking around and start fucking, Sirius," gasped Remus, his with still apparent in his lustful state. 

Well, in Sirius's mind, there was no arguing with that. Digging around in his bag for about three seconds his hand reemerged clutching the potion's bottle. Remus made to turn over, but Sirius stayed him. 

"I want to see your face," He said, positioning himself between Remus's legs. He licked painfully slowly down the underside of his cock, licking down to the tight ring of muscle below. Remus's hands tangled in his hair as he did something with his tongue that should have been illegal. 

"HolyfuckinggodSirius..." Remus whispered, gasped into the night air, "Who the hell taught- ahhh, erm, to do..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Sirius had a finger in him, stretching him, finding his sweet spot, and feeling his lover shiver around his fingers.

James watched them in the pale moonlight from his bedroom window, his own cock in hand. He watched the gentle, loving way they touched each other, love and lust in their eyes. Sirius was perfect, skin rippling over tensed muscle, strong from Quidditch practice, black hair flowing over his shoulders, spilling down him onto the bed, onto Remus, like a waterfall. Remus was perfect as well, but for different reasons. His skin was marred with scars and marks from his many full moons, but they were sensitive to the touch, apparently, and the sweet moans Sirius could entice out of him by tracing them were heady and wonderful to hear. He hadn't expected it to be like this. He had expected to be repulsed, revolted, disgusted. But the scene of his two friends kissing had been the most perfect thing he had ever seen. And this? Was about to send him over the edge... well, this and the hand down his pants.

Exhaling slowly, Rebus tried his best to relax as Sirius entered him, the burning sensation and pain flowing to his head. Sirius held his breath, as flames and friction enveloped his cock. And finally he was in. They stilled a minute, to get used to it. Then, slowly, Sirius pulled out almost to his head and the backwards motion made Remus cry out. But soon the thrusts became gentle and rhythmic and burning and lust-filled, and their breathing quickened. Remus met each of Sirius's thrusts and soon he came all over the both of them, shuddering around Sirius's hard cock. Sirius came only two thrusts later. And a few seconds after than, they heard James give a moan and knew what he had been doing, though neither of them let him know it. Sirius collapsed onto Remus, feeling their heartbeats in rhythm. Their chests heaved against one another from the release of tension and the exertion. Sirius smiled down at Remus, his best friend, his lover, his canine brother. They fell asleep like that, each wrapped in the other's embrace, and James wishing he could be there.


End file.
